


Symbiosis

by siriala



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bottom Jared, M/M, Top Jensen, Were-Creatures, not exactly mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Jensen wants more than foraging when at last he finds his mate in Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honscot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honscot/gifts).



> If sound science is a must for you, then fly away right now, because I took true facts and played with them until they looked nothing like reality ! But if you need your daily dose of nonsense, this might do the trick for today. I'm not even sorry for breaking scientific truths, this fic was so much fun to write. Also be aware that in this universe, plants carry babies and they're called Mom or Dad by their little ones, depending on their human genders, whereas birds are like the fathers of our own world and go by the names of Papa and Mama.
> 
> This is a gift for my friend honscot who made this fic readable and once again gave her time and patience without counting even when she had to deal with much more important things. Thank you so much !

  


Jensen had never flown over this particular field. Chris had suggested he should take a look, saying this area, with its acidic, freshly plowed soil as well as the ideal sun-and-shade ratio, was likely to attract the kind of wereplants who grew to become the most beautiful to Jensen's eyes, the youngest and most fecund ones. Jensen felt ready this year, ready to find his mate and create a family, and he couldn't help remembering his parents' certainty that this feeling meant he would indeed find them this summer. It had been that way for them, his mama flying right over the field where his mom was waiting for her, both knowing already that it was time.

Jensen felt excited and impatient. Contrary to his marked preference for the kind of plants he appreciated – long and big to accommodate his own size, colorful to charm his eyes – he didn't really picture the mate he wished for, just knew he was generally far more attracted to males in human form. He hoped for someone who would share his interests and passions, with whom he could talk as well as create new lives. Someone he would admire as well as love, someone who would hopefully feel the same about him.

Something suddenly gripped his attention, something half-scent, half-feeling. Definitely male, the pheromones told him.

He veered instinctively to follow the attraction, all senses alight but led primarily by his nose, beak already vibrating and starting to leak in preparation for the coupling.

That was it ! The mate he had been hoping for all those years, corollas slowly opening as Jensen stopped beating his wings to glide upon the smooth winds and find the right angle for his approach. The long, elegant tubes sported a variety of shades delighting Jensen's eyes, ranging from lavender blue to dark purple, most of them a deep pink so very alluring that Jensen felt ready to service them all despite the huge number of corollas now vying for his attention.

He wouldn't let his mate down, he would fill him entirely. They would create life together, probably more than one child, whatever form and gender they would take.

Before he joined with his mate, Jensen took a long survey of the place, to ensure everything was safe for them and their future offspring. The wind gently ruffling his large wings soothed his protective instinct as he flew over the field, his mate's corollas turning to him whenever he passed close by. Everything looked right, the guards posted regularly around the perimeter, the electrified fence high and sturdy, all protections far enough that they wouldn't disturb the matings already occurring and those about to happen.

He knew wereplants could move in case of imminent danger – a fire, a herd of herbivores approaching, or an army of flying monkeys trying to renew their cattle by raping random wereplants. Monkey DNA was close enough to humans that the impregnation would take and they were also immune to most wereplant poisons, thus able to force them to nurse the babies to life. It used to happen far too often in the past, before the men had fought back and parked the remaining monkeys on various islands, too far away for them to stand a chance to fly back to the continents.

But it took so much energy to go from one form to the other during pregnancy that no plant voluntarily went through such an ordeal without a very good reason and Jensen needed the assurance that his mate would be well protected. Nowadays, before the time for mating came, community servants used their human forms to dig large trenches around the fields, to block the path for any fire. Older weres, plants and birds mixed, who had retired from their jobs and didn't need to mate anymore, took turns to watch out for their younger fellows and protect them, especially during gestation, to make sure the babies would benefit from a safe, uninterrupted and nurturing development.

On his way back, satisfied with the field's security and in a hurry now to be with his chosen wereplant and make love, Jensen gathered in his claws the necessary twigs to build a nest, choosing what he knew to be best for his offspring out of the different elements provided by the community.

He landed at last, his wings tenderly spanning for a few moments the beautiful flowers, to fill with his pheromones the air all around them until he was satisfied he had successfully engaged the chemical part of the magical process that would lead to procreation. Then, with his free claws, he tucked under his companion's foliage the travel duffel he had brought, hung around his long and powerful neck during the flight, and it was with great delight that Jensen discovered his mate had thought of leaving a note pinned to his own bag.

"Jared," it read, "human male, 22, tall and happy. Ready for love, and a family of my own."

Jensen smiled. A male indeed, unbothered by the tradition that said mates shouldn't know anything about each other before the mating. The least Jensen could do was to offer the same courtesy. Swiftly, he changed back to his talkative form and knelt by Jared's side.

"I'm Jensen," he said, hands caressing the deep green leaves of the beautiful plant, fingers entwining with the long, tapered points.

"Jensen," he repeated as he searched for Jared's egg pouch then took the twigs and dry grass to pile them next to his mate's core, installing the nest as best he could to ensure their possible offspring would be at ease and safe, and that he himself would be able to settle there when the time came to brood, "I'm 26, human male and also tall. Already in love with you, I think."

Jared might have understood the words or not – probably not, they had no real bond to speak of yet – but the feelings surely got through and his response was immediate, his corollas all turning towards Jensen, opening themselves that fraction more to entice him, juicy pollen filling his nostrils to make his head turn pleasantly.

Jensen didn't even think before he changed again to his avian self, ready for love.

\-------------

Jared had come to the mating field with the worst case of jitters since his first day at school. Only his weird, deep-seated certainty that this was the time had pushed him through his doubts.

Werebirds had it easy. They could still see in their were forms, whereas plants were blind from the moment they settled to wait for their mate. Whatever happened, Jared would only know the face of his companion when he changed back to his human form, that is to say when they had had kids already, long after any possibility of changing his mind had come and gone.

How was he supposed to recognize the right one, on the spot, without so much as the help of a furtive glance ?

He knew the tales, had heard all about that powerful feeling of belonging no one but your birdmate could invoke in a wereplant. Problem was, he was too much of a Cartesian and a scientist to really believe in that kind of twaddle.

He found himself in the reverse position of those scientists of ancient times who used to claim that God was the one to create life, not the combination of reproductive organs, refusing to believe that such different species as wereplants and werebirds could mate and have children together thanks to some biological, symbiotic operation.

And yet it worked, even though the physiological process still hadn't been completely decoded.

And yet, again, the hunch was there that Jared had to go and offer his corollas wide open, that his mate would be there for the taking ; such a distracting hunch that Jared had had to go against his belief and follow his biological instinct. If it should happen, at least Jared would have a family of his own, and he couldn't be unhappy about this.

Will = 0, body = 1. Hmmph.

Still, he had decided to show he wasn't just the sum of his needs to be mated and fecundated, bringing with him not only the traditional watertight bag in which he had tucked his clothes to get them back after the mating phase, but also – against every tradition – a note to tell his mate who he was in a few words.

Will = 0.25. Take that, body.

It sucked that his mate couldn't do the same for him. Once again, Jared would have to wait until he was back to his human form to know their name, age, job… The only awareness he would get for about two months was the supposedly heady sensation of his mate's beak entering his corollas, and maybe later, if his mate was so inclined, of their fingers caressing his flowers and leaves. Their taste, probably, in the symbiotic way wereplants assimilated scents like they did the rays of the sun. Feelings of love and belonging.

Time didn't pass in the same way as a plant ; his awareness of his surroundings was restricted to night and day, the drizzle of rain as well as the caress of the sun, the muted hurt of an insect taking a bite out of a leaf, the discomfort of a rock forcing his roots to grow sideways rather than down. As he waited for his mate, Jared could leisurely imagine what they would look like, in both forms, hoping for someone his age, contrary to the much older mate his cousin had been saddled with. They seemed happy together, but Jared didn't want to find himself a widower by age forty if he could help it. Someone who wouldn't have to migrate down south every year with the cold days, because Jared wasn't sure he could acclimate himself and their kids. Wasn't sure he'd like to be uprooted again and again.

Someone at least a bit handsome would be great too, at the risk of looking shallow, someone who would appreciate him, and would enjoy making love to him as humans. Preferably a man.

His consciousness of the exterior world so dimmed and introverted as a plant, Jared realized something was happening a few long seconds after his corollas all angled themselves in the same direction, stretching higher than ever. Excitement and desire engulfed Jared whole, doubts forgotten with the evidence of the revelation.

His mate was here, flying so close he could already feel his pheromones assimilated by his foliage to nourish his vegetal self, potent aphrodisiac right now that would set off in him the mating process, but also part of what would sustain Jared and their eventual plant babies during the two months of his pregnancy.

\-------------

With one powerful but controlled flap of his wings, Jensen hovered over Jared.

 _Digitalis Humanis Purpurea_. One species Jensen had always admired, and not just because his own species was greatly adapted to their sizes and forms. They were elegant and colorful, poisonous only to the people who shouldn't touch them and try to use what was not for their enjoyment.

Choosing which corolla to fill first amounted to a real conundrum. So many beauties, all vying for his attention, gently waving to follow his mating flight and present themselves in the best light, opening wide to show the charming hues coating their inside as well as the alluring scent of the mating pollen.

This one was splendid, deep mauve outside and a much lighter shade of pink on the inside spilling over with the curving of the corolla's edge. Next to his own blueish white feathers, the hues felt even more alive and their combined allure made for a striking effect. This was the one.

As Jensen positioned himself over it, the corolla seemed to expand that tiny much more, the rich scent flowing even more strongly to Jensen's nose to help his sperm get ready to fertilize his mate.

He went in, beak sliding along the soft folds of the silky channel, and thought he had found heaven on Earth.

Jensen's very own magnificent foxglove of the perfect dimensions. His _love_ glove, activating for the first time every neuro-sexual receptor along his sensitive beak, as if Jared's corollas had been assembled and sewn around him, to fit Jensen, and only Jensen.

He felt the corollas' walls closing tighter around him, making him work hard to get out, but opening again to welcome him back in.

Jensen spent a lot of time rubbing against Jared's long and strong pistil, to give him pleasure from this as much as from shoving his beak deep into the long tube, planting the tip down, right into the spongy ovary so that his sperm ducts now completely opened thanks to Jared's scent and his own movements would know to release the magical semen. He would do the same with each corolla, and then again day after day with each one not closed for gestation, to keep his mate happy and sated. Telling him, in the same fashion he gave pleasure, that he was not alone, not ever again, and that he could relax and enjoy the time spent in his not human-form.

There was no way to know how many fecundated ovaries would really give way to an actual baby instead of a succulent fruit Jensen would happily gorge himself and their potential little birdies with, but chances were that they would father at least one vegetal baby and a bird one.

The next corolla he chose had a white edge, blending smoothly with Jensen's feathers, thus making it difficult to distinguish the floral coat from his own, apart from the place where his dark beak was plunging forcefully inside his mate.

From lavender blue to periwinkle, from magenta pink to mulberry, fuchsia to wisteria, Jensen followed the infinite and luscious palette of Jared's petals and gave himself entirely to his gorgeous mate, pleasuring each and every one of his floral envelopes, offering the gift of his semen to every ovary and feeling just as loved and pleasured by each long tube molding itself along his beak.

It took something close to two hours to satisfy his mate completely. And if he had to admit by the end to a great amount of tiredness, Jensen couldn't help glowing with his own satisfaction and a sensation of love the likes of which he had never experienced before. It was time to shout his feelings in front of the world.

Tonight, Jensen was the first bird to sing for his beloved.

He began with a few short and excited notes, but next the long trills seemed to have the most heady effect on his mate considering the sheer amount of flowery scent released in the air to punctuate Jensen's lengthy musical flights. Soon, other birds were bringing their voices to the chorus and the whole field launched into the age-old amorous dance to the rhythm of the mating song, leaves and wings more and more attuned and synchronized as the sound amplified and the mating flight turned frenzied, joined even by still unmated wereplants who shared in the joy of the moment.

Weariness overpowered the smallest birds first, but even the big ones like Jensen had to calm down eventually and land next to their mate for the night. The first night for Jensen and Jared, spent close as Jensen cozied up next to his leafy companion, closing his eyes when he felt his energy radiating to soothe him and lull him to sleep.

He couldn't wait to take his mate home and prepare with him the garden where Jared would be able to take root as often as desired and spend privileged time with their plant babies. For his part, Jensen would get to watch out for them while he built the biggest nest on their house's roof, one able to accommodate the whole family as well as create for their little birdies a different, atavistic playground.

Every good thing life could offer was now theirs for the taking.

\-------------

Awash in feelings, Jared had never been happier.

It helped that the pheromones had left no doubt his mate was male, just like he had hoped. It helped even more to be the receiver of such love and devotion.

The physical mating had been a revelation, so much more exciting and encompassing than he had ever imagined his vegetative form could experience. He now craved the feeling of his mate's beak plunging deep inside each of his corollas, trying to keep it wrapped inside himself forever after every thrust by tightening the sheath of his flowers around it in a move that was both instinctive and completely voluntary.

As time passed, Jared realized the basic sexual need had expanded into something more profound, now combined with the feelings of a plant deeply in love, more and more every day, with a mate he would recognize anywhere, anytime, because sight was not everything he had made it before he came to this field. Sure, he was still insanely curious, but he didn't need to know his mate's name to feel his love every time the bird slid his beak into him or the man's fingers caressed his leaves. Every time any of his forms offered his pheromones or sang to him, sound pulsations translating into delicious shivers animating his whole foliage.

It took only a few days and nights before Jared could feel it, the precious, vibrant life force gathering in a tiny ball of cells rearranging themselves to become something more, something that would soon be sentient. A child who would bring Jared and his mate so much love in return for that which Jared was already sending them, sharing his own vibrancy and power through immaterial waves ; a love matched only by his mate's protectiveness and tender concern, always alert to care for him and the offspring he didn't know about yet, flying around close to make sure no danger could approach them, small or big.

He realized one of those dangers was approaching by the repulsive sensation of something crawling over his leaves in a trail of slime, so different from the regular, loving rubbing of his mate's head all along his foliage that brought strength and love to Jared, or the caresses of the long, slender neck he already pictured thanks to the many contacts they shared.

Jared tried to deter the slug but the mild vibration of his leaf he was capable of quickly appeared useless and it was clear the little creature's path was taking it directly to the tender center where his child was rapidly developing. Jared could suffer a few bites taken out of him but the kid wouldn't survive at this early stage of their life. It was more than time to get the big guns out.

The spicy, very peculiar odor Jared emitted alerted his mate immediately, who landed next to him in a few seconds. Jared felt his beak rummage around in search of the intruder and soon the threat was over, invertebrate probably well on its way to being digested.

That's how his birdmate learned about their first child. His head began a slow, gentle but continuous stroke of the tiny stolon growing out of Jared's base, silent encouragement to keep going and proof that his mate had realized they were becoming parents. His bird was never stingy with his caresses and Jared was lucky once again to catch the tail end of each new one.

More days and nights passed, probably amounting to two human weeks spent in the blurry bliss of a plant getting used to his new mating and parenthood, and then Jared's hazy conscience was attracted by a feeling of fullness at the base of another leaf, right in the area of his pouch, before the subsequent release of the egg protecting their second child.

Jensen turned his attention away from his plant baby as he watched the white egg dotted with beige and grey spots rolling smoothly on the deep brown soil before it stopped, ovoid and perfect, waiting for its father to take care of it. With his claws, Jensen gripped his child to deposit them in the nest he had first prepared about three weeks ago, rearranging the moss he had brought just the day before to stave off the anxiety beginning to take hold of him as the egg-laying time was fast approaching, and finally added some of his own feathers, selected among the tiniest and softest ones.

As soon as the nest was brought to perfection, Jensen sat on the egg and the brooding began.

Though he preferred it that way, he didn't need to be in his avian form to brood, able to curl his human torso and arms around his baby to keep them at the appropriate temperature. During the hottest hours of the summer days, the egg could keep warm enough on its own thanks to the sun, giving Jensen time to move around and fly, though never quite far enough to leave it unprotected ; it was also the moment to take care of his mate in different ways, to eat and wash, to talk with other parents and congratulate them as eggs began to hatch and plants turned into human babies.

It was said that in ancient times wereplants like Jared could only give birth to werebirds in the spring, while summer was reserved for layering baby plants. But millennia later, the species had adapted and it was now a rare occurrence when a litter didn't give at least both a new plant and a little bird at the same time by the end of summer.

Thirty-two days after the egg laying, Jared and Jensen's little girl hatched.

A small but gorgeous bird, already strong and tall for her age, like her fathers. Her plumage was bluer than Jensen's, thicker, but that may change with time, just like the long pale beak that would become just as dark as Jensen's as she got older. Her husky cries managed to get her father's attention anytime she needed something, bordering on pathetic if she thought he wasn't quick enough to answer her call. Affectionate and cuddly with him since the very first day, she was obviously a smart one as she swiftly caught on with Jensen's manners, learning to stroke her dad's foliage with her head and neck, just like Papa, giving and receiving love all along. She gorged herself with the fruits Jensen had harvested on Jared and expressed her pleasure with a few trills terribly out of tune that Jensen still knew to charm her dad.

His heart bursting with love for her, Jensen wasn't forgetting about his other child. He had spent hours admiring the stolon layering to take root in the rich soil, the new plant about to become his son – pheromones couldn't lie – developing soon after. During the weeks he sat incubating his bird baby, and even now as his little birdie asked for more of his time to feed her and cuddle, he could still enjoy the view of the plantlet growing more and more, tiny replica of his vegetal father, just as beautiful and vibrant. The bond they shared might not be as direct as the physical link between Jared and him, or the way he could entwine his neck with his little girl's and sing, but Jensen cuddled with his son just as much as he did with little Birdie and he encouraged her to do the same with her brother.

As days turned into weeks, Jensen watched the bright green of the stolon change for a much deeper shade, and then a brownish one, up until the moment it laid flat on the ground, its use coming to an end, the signal that it was time for Jared to let their child take alone the last step to independence by severing this link definitely.

Time for Jared to morph back to his human form.

\-------------

It started with a slight tremble, then a tougher one vibrated through Jared's foliage, followed by more of the same, as if a strong wind had centered on Jared's frame and shook it off roughly, intent on ripping the plant off its location. His roots slowly retracted, abandoning inch by inch their grip on the soil until they had mostly drawn back into the buried part of the central stem. Meanwhile, the chemical change began, cellulose and chlorophyll to carbon and oxygen, fruits and leaves to human flesh and bones, organs and members developed back to the last forms and positions they had occupied.

Jared uncrossed his legs and opened his eyes, blinking endlessly to fight the sun's glare. At least the gentle heat of the summer's end felt nice and welcoming on his naked skin. It was always more of a struggle to wake up to your human sensibility in the cold winter days.

"Welcome back ! Here, take these."

Jared looked down to see sunglasses waved in front of him. He gingerly took the very appreciated gift and put them on with relief. Then he looked up, all along the beautiful body kneeling next to him, tall and slim and sexy, until he found himself staring right into his helper's eyes.

His mate was not only handsome, he was probably the most beautiful man Jared had ever fantasized about. Sinful lips and thick, long cock had him hard already with the prospect of being kissed all over and fucked within an inch of his life. Welcome back to the human world indeed !

"How did you think of the glasses ?" he asked, delighted and surprised at once.

"Mom used to tell me and my siblings how dazzled she had been by Mama the first time she saw her. It made for a deliciously romantic story, until I grew up and realized that most of the dazzling was probably due to seeing the sun again after more than two months without her sight."

Jared knew it already : his mate was a tireless, forceful lover, but he was also gentle and caring. And the glasses were not the only apparent sign of his thoughtfulness. Jared could see that his mate had already pitched right next to them the tent they would use in the upcoming days, both their clothes hanging at the front, disposed there to get them rid of the smell and creases acquired after more than two months spent in a bag.

Just like his corollas had done before, Jared's head turned instinctively to mold itself against the warm hand that was applied to his cheek to get his attention back and he closed his eyes to enjoy the mere touch as well as the closeness. The feeling grounded him, enough that in a few minutes he decided he could stand up.

He relied on his mate for help as long as his head and vision swam. He observed the field surrounding them – so different in its atmosphere than when he had first arrived, busy new families and still-expecting parents mixed, all species differing in the ways they gave life and cared for their children but tied in the same devotion and love they provided for their offspring – until the moment he felt balanced enough, back in his human form, to focus on his own family.

His eyes landed, intrigued, on the loose safety net planted just like another tent over the wereplant baby growing next to the place Jared was still occupying a few minutes before and over the nest housing the cutest baby bird Jared had ever seen.

"What's the net for ?" Jared asked, still processing this was _his_ cute baby bird.

"Call me paranoid but when I was young my big brother loved nothing more than telling me stories about wild birds attacking babies in mating fields. I just couldn't let our little girl and her brother risk it."

"You're paranoid indeed," Jared laughed, happy and moved by the gesture, "but I can't fault you for it. Great idea !"

With a fond smile for his mate, Jared turned to his children and pushed the net away. The little wereplant, still finely attuned to Jared's energy frequency, turned towards him even before Jared had time to caress his tiny and still fragile stem with the tips of his fingers. Then Jared let himself become temporarily monopolized by his daughter and picked her up, cradling the small thing in his big hands to cuddle her against his chest. Crooning gently to settle her, he felt his heart skipping a beat when she just emitted a few notes in return before she crooked her neck and stroked her head softly against him to capture his scent, initiating the next step in their bond that would last all their lives.

\-------------

Considering the large number of corollas and their strength, Jensen had imagined his mate tall indeed, and strong. It didn't prepare him for this giant standing half-amused, half-embarrassed in front of him, waiting for Jensen's verdict.

But God, was his mate gorgeous ! Just as gorgeous in his human form as he was as a plant. Tall, and lean, and strong, hair luxurious like his foliage, cock jutting as proud as his long corollas. Ass that Jensen wanted to loot and plunder just as much, if not more, than in their other forms.

Tall, and also happy, Jared had described himself, and it seemed really apt right now. Although it felt like more than happiness. Jared looked sated, full with a deep joy that had probably as much to do with his personality as his new status as a mate and father. A gentle giant who didn't know in these first moments how to embrace his new life and loves all at once, needing to be close to all of them.

When their baby bird settled a bit, Jared looked up to Jensen and they watched each other for a long while, both delighted by their mate's appearance, semi hard-ons and growing grins as a proof, before a shared need to come together, as humans this time, pushed them closer. Some mated couples spent their life together without ever feeling attracted to each other, happy in their union but looking for other options to have sex ; Jensen could already tell Jared and he would never need to look elsewhere.

"I feel dusty," Jared said in a voice still rough with disuse when Jensen took him in his arms.

"You feel wonderful," Jensen replied and in the next heartbeat, he leaned in, careful of his sweet beautiful daughter cradled in one of Jared's big hands, and found his mate's mouth for a possessive kiss that was returned all the way. Beyond the tug of the mating bond, he couldn't believe his luck that such a stunning man was his to love and touch.

"What's your name ?" Jared finally asked when they separated.

"Jensen."

Jared smiled. There was no hesitation when their lips met again. They kissed for another long, long while, giving free rein to roaming hands, getting hot and bothered, and forgetting more and more that they weren't alone in the field, until a pathetic cry reached them and brought them back to the here and now.

They detached slowly and shared a loving smile before they looked down at once to their baby crying out for food as much as for her parents' attention. At this stage of their development, werebirds were notoriously more demanding than wereplants, if only because they were able to indicate with a lot of noise that they felt neglected.

Jensen let go of Jared's wonderful ass, with the well-established intention to come back to it as soon as possible and get intimately acquainted with his mate's whole gorgeous body. To fuck him with his human dick just as deep and hard as he'd done with his beak for two months. Maybe even, if Jared felt kinky and brave enough, to indulge his favorite fantasy and fuck his tight human ass with his slender and so sensitive beak.

But now was feeding time. Jensen changed in a heartbeat, Jared's tentative hand on his plumage eliciting a wonderful shiver matched only by the pride he felt upon seeing the lust and admiration in his mate's eyes. As he took off in search of his daughter's meal, Jensen already imagined flying with his kid to teach her how to hunt for food, taking Jared and their boy on his back, to show them one after the other the world from his point of view, the Earth's magnificence from above.

They would love it out there.

It sure felt strange to be able once again to go around at will, see things rather than feel them, back on two legs and his usual height and weight, back to his human abilities to smell and hear, to feel time pass more sharply.

On still-wobbly legs, towel wrapped around his waist to protect his modesty, Jared walked to the makeshift communal showers while Jensen kept vigil over the kids. He longed for a real shower, hot and more intimate, one he could share with his mate to make out leisurely until they got worked up and made love as humans.

He exchanged distracted greetings with the other new parents already washing themselves and began showering. And then it really dawned on him.

He was a father.

The thought settled on his mind, heavy and inescapable. In the course of three months in this field – longest time spent in his vegetal form since he had gone for a retreat at 18 to find himself and what he wanted to do with his life – he had met his mate and become the father of two. Bonded with a rare bird, close to storks but much bigger, one of those strong species, solid yet so very elegant, whose plumage shone brightly, exquisite blue and white hues topped by a long dark beak. Jared wanted nothing more in this instant than to push his hands again between feathers and watch his mate preen and coo with pleasure.

Together, they had created life. One little birdie girl and one soon-to-become-a-baby-boy plant.

In his younger, rebellious teenage years, Jared had toyed with the idea of favoring a natural birth for his children, avoiding secured fields and community matings. But the probability of finding one's mate on a remote, personal location was so low that, combined with all the heightened dangers it would expose both children and parents to, grown-up Jared had soon realized it was more of a selfish and stupid desire than a very practical way to go about founding a family.

Unbothered by logic, his younger self had also considered the possibility of fathering a child alone and out of the normal period of summer, using the most advanced technologies permitting recreation of the necessary conditions to fool one's vegetal form into flowering earlier or later in the year, and then creating a child with the assistance of medical fecundation.

While this was a fantastic way to help infertile mates and lone wereplants, Jared was happy he had tried the old-fashioned one now that he knew how it felt to make love with his mate. In his bird form at least. Jensen was so much more than any of his best dreams and fantasies and Jared couldn't wait to get horizontal with his man to be filled once more and get dirty again in a much more pleasurable fashion.

He didn't have long to wait. As soon as he came back, children safely tucked under the net for their nap, close both to each other and their parents, Jensen dragged him under their tent and pushed him down without encountering any kind of resistance from his mate.

"Want you in me," Jared murmured between heated kisses as he took Jensen's hand and pulled it to his hole.

He might be anatomically prepared to take a cock easily, it didn’t mean he wanted to pass on the wondrous feeling of fingers filling him, invading and making themselves at home in his ass. Jared desperately tried to spread his legs always more, urging Jensen to add more fingers.

"Give it to me, I can take it," he cried out as Jensen obeyed and began to play a lot more roughly with his prostate. "Need you !"

"I'm gonna give it to you," Jensen answered, his eyes fierce and entrancing, "with all my fingers, and then you'll take my cock, and you're gonna love it too."

"Yes !"

Jared arched, unable to go far because of Jensen's body covering his. He had never felt this, never felt so much, never shouted his pleasure so loud, never asked for more every second or so. When Jensen's cock split him, so thick and demanding, his instinct was to squeeze it, just like his flowers had made love to his mate's beak and welcomed him deep inside.

Jensen was forceful when he made love, a fierce and hypnotizing presence. Jared moaned repeatedly as the tip of Jensen's cock stroked his prostate and then retreated only to do it again and make Jared crazy with want. It felt so intimate, even more so than the sharing of his fruits with someone else than his family had been the first time Jensen had devoured his harvest.

Human mating was so much more violent than a bird/plant one could ever be. More focused, heightened sensations all turned towards one point and one goal, smell of sex and sweat like the sweetest drug, the whole act turning you into such need and frenzy that it became impossible to hold back or to entice your mate into slowing down and making it last. Jared gave himself entirely to the pounding of Jensen's cock. There would be time for slow and lazy in the next fifty years or so.

Jensen went a notch harder, clearly of the same mind, and Jared tried to open to him even more. His birdmate began a litany to tell Jared how loved and beautiful he was to his eyes, and it reminded him of the songs with which Jensen had courted and enchanted him during his pregnancy, his deep voice a lot more suggestive than the vibrations Jared had felt back then but just as beautiful. In this moment, he wished to be like those climber plants able to coil around their mate, convoluted lianas keeping their lover entwined with them as long as they felt the need for it. Instead, he released some of his powerful flowery scent and sent Jensen into a blissful and uncontrollable orgasm that triggered his own almost immediately.

They lay in each other's arms, panting and basking in their love. When Jared opened his eyes again, Jensen was watching him with wonder in his own.

"You look kind of ravaged, just like you did after I filled all your corollas," Jensen said, his lips pressing on Jared's cheeks and lips along some imaginary trail. "Partly wilted, and so completely sated. Fuckin' good look on you !"

He added to this appearance by ruffling Jared's hair that much more while he kissed him again and again. They just couldn't let go of each other.

Another week went by, feelings and needs growing with time, as they waited for their son to uproot himself and turn human so that they all would be able to leave the field and go home, wherever home might be now. They had had so many better things to do than discuss in depth where they would live from then on, past the fact that neither of their bachelor pads would work for a whole family.

Jared couldn't stop drinking in the sight of Jensen's beauty, in both forms, and his mate's big heart had seduced him multiple times already, his gentleness and ready smile, his quick mind and refreshing wit. There was no doubt Jared was falling in love again, fast, for all the right reasons a man might fall in love with another one.

They only left their tent to take care of their children, so crazy about each other that it was always a struggle to separate for a while, especially during Jensen's flights.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Jensen kept saying to Jared, "and I'm so in love with you."

"I love you too," Jared always answered, swept off his feet by Jensen's immediate and instinctive faith in them as a couple, learning to let his own feelings take over a bit more every day.

Looking back, all he could feel was relief. So many things could have prevented him from being there today with his loving mate and their children, beginning with his own insecurities and doubts, but also all the obstacles put in his path by life and other people. His own parents, who thought he was maybe too young to go for his own family. As a teacher, Jared had found sadly hilarious the difficulty for his boss, Principal Fuller, to let him go when he had asked for a paternity leave. He had even heard the very specious argument saying that he should be happy with thirty kids to teach, that the need to make more rugrats was just biology speaking, not a real desire to populate the planet that little more ; in the end, the fact that he hadn't let it go had proved to Jared himself his own motivation and need, but it would have been a lot easier to abandon his plans and keep on with his former life.

Today, as committed as he still felt to his young students, looking forward to teaching again in the fall, his job just couldn't compare anymore with the joys of having a family of his own. And he knew Jensen, a nurse by trade, felt the same way.

The next few days played like a honeymoon for the both of them, making love as often as possible, learning to know each other, caring for their kids. They knew their time in the field could come to an end in a matter of hours. One of the children would turn human, probably triggering the other kid's change. Then they would be able to leave and become a family, just like any other.

They'd have to choose their children's names soon, find something that suited them both. They had made a list already, and it had been yet another way to learn more about Jensen, what made him tick and what got to him, and to let him see what Jared was made of. Now Jared wanted to wait for their babies to turn human before they decided, make sure the names were right. He was certain he would know as soon as he held the babies. Right now, they went by Birdie and Plantlet. No doubt the nicknames would stick, seeing the way Jensen had not only initiated their use but also taken to them so gleefully.

Jared looked at his children, Jensen right next to him, arm around his waist to keep him closer. The silence was comfortable, hardly broken when one of them chose to turn towards his mate to share a kiss. They had already reached that stage when words weren't really necessary to feel at ease together, and Jared thought it was a great omen for their future life.

Jensen's hand gripped his waist tighter and Jared refocused his attention on the kids. Jensen had seen something telling him it was happening.

"Look !" he said, finger pointing to describe in the air the way Birdie's long neck first extended, and then seemed to crumble on itself.

A shimmer passed through her whole plumage, white and blue feathers inherited from her papa disappearing slowly to blend together and make way for pink skin, while her beak shrunk with a last surprised, almost offended squawk. Jared knew the process wasn't painful but it tore at his heart to see his little girl going through this first change with no understanding of its reason.

The second it was complete, Jared made to stand up and go to his daughter, intent on reassuring her and admiring the plump human baby she had morphed into. But once again Jensen gripped him tighter and Jared understood it was meant to keep him in place.

A slight tremble agitated Plantlet's foliage. The time had come.

Time for them all to embrace a whole new life.

\-------FIN-------

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to draw wereplant!Jared and werebird!Jensen, please, be my guest ! Also, I'll be grateful and happier for any comment you might offer me.


End file.
